1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closures for containers, and, more particularly, relates to such closures which have a dispensing opening therethrough for dispensing product from the container.
2. Prior Art
Various dispensing closures are known in the prior art, including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,057 and 3,124,281. U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,281 shows multiple sealing areas and a detent to retain the cap closed, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,057 shows detents to limit opening movement of the cap. However, these patents do not teach or suggest the novel construction of the present invention, with its attendant advantages. Other patents of interest are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,527, 3,059,816, 3,122,289, 3,240,405, 3,406,909, 3,623,622, 3,762,612, 3,884,390, 4,036,413, 4,241,855, 4,281,778, 4,298,146 and 4,310,105.